<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purpled faces the dangerous world of high school by Alizter_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704708">Purpled faces the dangerous world of high school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizter_Writes/pseuds/Alizter_Writes'>Alizter_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, High School Drama, I don't even know what high school drama is for gods sake im in middle school, NO SHIPPING MINORS FOR GODS SAKE, Other, Prob gonna update every week if I can, Thats all that I could think of lol, They all have part time jobs at the same store, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizter_Writes/pseuds/Alizter_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purpled is not the most popular guy in his school per say but he does have some very close friends which are Ranboo Tubbo and Tommy they all go to the same high school called The Smp high school and its there first day.</p><p>Purpled is really scared because he doesn't like first days at school I mean who likes first days at school there terrifying.So image the built up anxiety in him right now.</p><p>So come along with him too experience the hell we all know and not love that is High school with some of his friends.</p><p>(This fanfic is on pause to learn more go to chapter 1 of this fic)-fern</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Fanfic on ao3 I don't know what im doing help!!<br/>Also give me feed back to improve my stories.<br/>(OFF TOPIC) My name is Alister and I go by any pronouns!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey this fic is about purpled going into high school.His brothers are Punz and Dream and its his first day at high school.<br/>Come to see the drama, angst , and fluff in this fic.</p><p> </p><p>(This fanfic is currently on pause will get back to it after I finish about 4 chapters of my text fic)-Fern</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. High school will be the death of me(Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled is stressed about thinking of his first day of high school but lucky for him his Senior brothers help him and give him advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Sorry if this is so short I'm writing this is class T^T) (Also if there is some spelling mistakes I’m sorry for that English is not my first language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school will be the death of purpled,for god's sake he himself hasn't ever stepped onto a highschool grounds ever even though his older brothers punz and dream were going to the same highschool that he was going to purpled have never stepped foot on a highschool.</p><p>The only thing he knew about highschool was what his brothers told him which wasn’t much and highschool movie romcoms , and oh how he hated those romcoms.On top of that his brothers told him that highschool will be the death of him even if he was a good kid or not.</p><p>                                   / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p><p>Purpled was on the couch making sure he had everything he needed for school. He looked distressed and overwhelmed by all the textbooks and the classes he had.His brothers knew this feeling because they went through it on their very first day of high school two so they decided to help their little brother.</p><p>“You good their purps” Dream said walking up to the overwhelmed teen,<br/>
“Nope, not good at all” Purpled said sarcastically back at him.<br/>
“Hey he’s only trying to help you purps,you look like you need it after all.” Punz his other brother shouted from the kitchen dining table with a mouth full of food.<br/>
“Ya okay maybe I do need help. I don't know where to even go when I step foot on that campus” the distressed teen sayed while slumping back on the couch looking defeated.<br/>
“Okay let me give you some advice,”The older teen said while hopping on the couch with purpled.<br/>
“You don’t need to worry about getting to your classes because seniors will be delighted to help you get your classes because they don’t want to go to their own classes, and also don’t worry about the text books they don’t even go through most of it sometimes.”Dream said while putting his arm around his shoulder.<br/>
“So don’t sweat it it’s really not that hard” his other brother said while popping down on the couch next to him<br/>
“Thanks guys for the help” purpled said<br/>
“Now let's watch that new romcom that came out” Punz said while turning on the tv with the remote.<br/>
“NOOOO, you know how much I hate those movies”Purpled cried while begging Punz to not put it on.<br/>
“I'm kidding, I'm kidding,you know I’ll  never do that to you”He said while putting the remote<br/>
down.</p><p>They all burst into laughter like non-stop laughter.Until they hears there dad say<br/>
“Oi shut up down there me and your mother are trying to speak for god's sake.”<br/>
“Well let's head of to bed shall we?” Dream said while yawning.<br/>
“Ya I’m pretty tired after all” Purpled said while hopping on off couch.</p><p>They all head up stairs and go to there rooms,”Well sweet dreams boys don’t let the bed bugs bite”  Punz said while heading into his room.”Ya ya okay good night” Purpled said while closing the door to his room.He put on his clothes and brushed his teeth and hopped into bed and thought to himself ‘Mabey High school won't be the death of me after all’<br/>
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p><p>(Sorry if this was short this is just a prologue P.S. i'm writing this while in science class)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>